


Prigioniera di una rosa

by Milady_Silvia



Series: La ragazza di fuoco [1]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Prison, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Snow ha imprigionato Katniss, ma quello che ha in mente è qualcosa che la giovane non può aspettarsi.Scritta per Princess Monster.





	Prigioniera di una rosa

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Intervistatore: "Senza spoiler della parte finale della saga di Hunger Games, potresti dirci cosa accade tra Snow e Katniss?"  
> Donald Sutherland: "Si innamorano."

Prigioniera di una rosa  


“Non le piace qui? E’ una perfetta rappresentazione delle foreste che tanto apprezza” disse Snow. Teneva una rosa candida in mano, se la passava sulle labbra. Le bolle dentro la sua bocca bruciavano e riversavano pus bollente sulla sua lingua. Katniss digrignò i denti e cercò di liberarsi, facendo cigolare le catene. Gli anelli di metallo le graffiavano la pelle, lasciando dei segni anche sui tronchi intorno a cui erano legate. Snow si fermò, i piedi gli affondavano nel fango digitale.

“Io glielo dissi signorina Everdeen. Sono le cose che amiamo che ci distruggono” sussurrò. Katniss strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

\- Mi troveranno e mi libereranno, devo solo resistere – si disse.

“Peeta tornerà …” sussurrò. Snow inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Quel panettiere era solo un giochetto divertente. Uno dei tanti di noi di Capitol City” ribatté gelido. Le iridi di Katniss  brillarono e il battito cardiaco della giovane aumentò.

“Non parlava di lui?” domandò.

\- Vuole solo parlare. Finché non usa uno dei suoi trucchetti, andrà tutto bene. Devo allungare questa discussione – rifletté. Snow baciò i petali della rosa candida.

“Certo che no” ribatté. Katniss sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi, una ciocca disordinata le finì davanti al viso.

“E allora … io non capisco …” bisbigliò. Snow mise la rosa all’occhiello della sua giacca bianca.

“Non le dice niente il fatto che mia nipote sia morta solo perché aveva il suo aspetto? Non si è mai domandata perché ho distrutto tutto ciò che la circondava fino a renderla sola, come me?” chiese. Katniss scalciò, fece tensione con le braccia fino a far dolere i propri muscoli.

“Anche Pym è dovuta morire solo per un altro sciocco divertimento di voi ricconi? E’ per uno stupido svago che è morta mia sorella?!” gridò. Snow si passò una mano tra i capelli, evitò un cespuglio avanzando e con l’altra mano si appoggiò al tronco di un altro albero.

“Signorina Katniss, mi permetta di ricordarle che pur di fermare il suo matrimonio, l’ho rinchiusa in un altro Hunger Games. E ho truccato i nomi che sono usciti la prima volta. Sapevo che così l’avrei costretta a uccidere l’unico ragazzo per cui ha provato interesse. Questo mondo è falso, come questo habitat” mormorò rauco. Osservò l’addome scoperto della giovane, socchiuse gli occhi osservando i tagli sulla sua pelle e gli strappi nel corsetto che le stringevano il petto.

“Cosa sta cercando di dirmi?” ruggì la giovane.

L’anziano socchiuse gli occhi, ispessendo le rughe sul suo viso.

“Io la osservo da sempre. Suo padre aveva quasi capitanato una rivolta, è per questo che ho dovuto far crollare la miniera sul suo capo. I distretti non sono che un altro sistema di controllo, voi siete spiati” rispose, alzando la voce.

“Lei è pazzo e uno stalker!”. L’urlò di Katniss coprì il rumore registrato delle goccioline di rugiada e risuonò tra gli alberi fittizi.

\- In realtà gli alberi devono essere pali e questo posto ha l’eco, quindi deve essere un salone vuoto – rifletté la giovane. Snow si chiuse un bottone della giacca bianca.

“Può darsi, ma pensa davvero che con le energie alternative e le invenzioni che possediamo, siano ancora utili cose come le miniere?” chiese. Katniss saltò, mettendo i piedi sui due alberi e fece nuovamente leva, cercando di liberare le braccia. Si aprirono dei tagli sui suoi polsi martoriati e il sangue scivolò lungo braccia e catene, gocciolando a terra.

“Voi ci avete sempre temuto e fate bene. Perché quando mi libererò brucerà lei in mezzo a tutte le sue rose maledette” minacciò. Snow la raggiunse, le mise le mani sulle spalle e la spinse, costringendola a rimettersi in piedi ritta.

“Io sto già bruciando, Katniss” sussurrò con voce calda.  Afferrò il viso della giovane con la mano e la guardò negli occhi.

“Ti desidero, signorina Everdeen” mormorò roco.

Katniss impallidì, ringhiò e piegò di lato il capo facendo ondeggiare la lunga treccia nera. Gli sputò addosso e si voltò.

“E tu tendi ad amare ciò che odi. Gale lo hai rifiutato, finché non hai rischiato di perderlo. Peeta non hai capito quanto valeva per te finché non l’ho contaminato. Tu ami ciò che è marcio, ed io lo sono fino al midollo” le ricordò Snow. Katniss gli morse la mano, conficcando i denti nelle sue dita callose fino a stillare sangue bollente. Lo vide rabbrividire di piacere e riaprì la bocca, gettando indietro la testa.

“Cosa ti aspetti, pazzo?!” gridò. Snow si portò la propria mano alla bocca e leccò il sangue, il sapore metallico era coperto dal pus delle afte sulla bocca.

“Che alla fine di questa storia, tu ti innamorerai di me. E diventerai presidentesse al mio fianco” spiegò. Katniss rabbrividì e deglutì.

“Cosa mi dovrebbe far accettare?” chiese con voce gracchiante. Snow ghignò e le sue iridi brillarono.

“Quando morirò, ti lascerò tutto. Mi distruggerai con l’amore. Alle volte, la rivoluzione, si può fare attraverso altre vie” spiegò, guardando la giovane rabbrividire più forte.

“Riflettici” disse l’uomo. Fece cadere a terra la rosa candida, si voltò e si diresse verso la porta. Uscì, richiudendosela alle spalle, era di acciaio spessa dieci dita ed inserì il codice dell’allarme.

 


End file.
